The Basketball That Toyone Plays
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Toyone Anetai, gadis 197 sentimeter dari Sekolah Putri Miyamori, Iwate. Atsushi Murasakibara, pemuda 208 sentimeter dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Yousen, Akita. Akankah menara kembar mereka teguh melawan rintangan di lapangan?
1. Fuyutorofii no fumi

Disclaimer: 

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kuroko no Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Saki oleh Ritz Kobayashi), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan sendiri oleh pengarang, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Jangan membaca sambil minum, sayang komputer /ponsel anda.

* * *

"_Mura-kun!"  
_"_Apaan."_  
"_Suatu saat nanti… kita main lagi!"_  
"…_kalo kamu menang aku mau deh makan makanan aneh yang kamu tunjuk itu tadi."  
_"_Janji ya!"_

"…_Iya deh, janji."_

* * *

_**The Basketball That Toyone Plays**_

_A Saki/Kurobasu crossover_

_Fuyutorofii no fumi_

* * *

Toyone Anetai membuka mata pagi itu, menatap langit-langit pondokan yang ditinggali tim Sekolah Putri Miyamori di Nagano. Ini hari Kamis, mereka baru saja tersisih dari kompetisi mahjong antar sekolah menengah atas se-Jepang, tapi penginapan mereka sudah dibayar di muka sampai akhir minggu. Tambah lagi, sang gadis tinggi semampai itu baru saja bermimpi tentang hal yang sudah lama sekali berlalu.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap sang gadis kelas dua itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari masih subuh, dan matahari baru saja mulai mewarnai langit dengan semburat merah keemasan.

…

"Pagi…" gumam Sae Usuzawa pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan gontai mengambil handuk dan pakaian dalam ganti di kopernya. _Tersisih bukanlah alasan untuk tidak mandi pagi_, pikirnya. Setengah gontai ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh suara pintu kamar dibuka.

"…Toyone?" ujar Sae sambil mengamati temannya yang baru menutup pintu itu. "Kok kamu berkeringat begitu?"

"Oh, ini?" balas Toyone sambil melihat ke arah bajunya yang sudah lengket ke kulit oleh keringat lalu tersenyum. "Tadi saya pikir saya mau jalan-jalan pagi… tapi ternyata saya ketemu lapangan basket di taman dekat sini. Kebetulan cuaca cerah dan ada yang lagi latihan basket, jadi… yah, begitulah."

"…sampai basah begitu. Yeah right," balas Sae sambil duduk di kursi di pojok. "Sana, kamu mandi duluan deh. Bau, tau."

"Jahaaat," rengek Toyone sambil bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti dari dalam kopernya. "Oh ya, ternyata kejuaraan basket inter-high juga diselenggarakan di sini, lho! Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat kita bertanding kemarin…"

"Ternyata kamu suka basket juga, toh," balas Sae sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya… soalnya sebelum siaran acara mahjong di TV, biasanya ada siaran ulang pertandingan NBA…" kata Toyone sambil menarik keluar sepotong t-shirt dan celana tanggung dari dalam kopernya. "Terus desaku juga sering kedatangan tim basket untuk _training camp_…"

"Pantas badanmu tinggi…" ujar Sae sambil tersenyum saat Toyone berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

…

* * *

Pagi itu sebuah pagi yang biasa saja untuk seorang Seijuurou Akashi. Sekolahnya sedang mengikuti kejuaraan nasional bola basket putra di Nagano, dan ia sedang jogging untuk memulai hari. Pendeknya, sama seperti biasanya. Kecuali hari ini ada seorang gadis yang menarik matanya.

Gadis itu terbalut pakaian olahraga, nampaknya baru selesai jogging seperti dirinya. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dari kebanyakan gadis yang dikenal Akashi, tidak tinggi semampai seperti Momoi dulu namun juga tidak pendek. Sepintas ia tampak seperti layaknya gadis biasa seusia Akashi, kecuali sebelah matanya yang terpejam.

Tanpa alasan dan peringatan, Akashi melayangkan tendangan ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Wah, tidak sopan sekali," ujar sang gadis yang memejamkan sebelah mata itu sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Tendangan Akashi mendarat tak sampai seruas jari dari bahu kanan sang gadis.

"Hebat juga. Jarang ada yang bisa menghindari tendangan mendadak dari sudut mati seperti itu," komentar Akashi sambil menyeringai. "Apalagi kamu cewek."

"Hmm? Ah, tapi saya pikir tendangan tadi tidak membahayakan siapapun," balas sang gadis ringan. "Rasanya tidak mungkin ada pemuda yang sebegitu kasarnya sampai-sampai mau menendang seorang gadis di kali pertama bertemu."

"Hoo? Jadi kau tahu aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan tendangan itu? Menarik…" geram Akashi sambil menarik kepalan tangannya, sebelum melancarkan sebuah pukulan tepat ke hidung sang gadis. Terkejut, sang gadis membuka matanya yang selama ini terpejam, sebelum memundurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk keluar dari jangkauan pukulan sang pemuda.

"Wah wah wah, saya sampai kaget. Ternyata anda serius," ucap sang gadis sambil bangkit dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari pemuda berambut merah itu, memanfaatkan keraguan sang pemuda. "Anda ini, apa semacam Yakuza?"

"Kau… matamu…" ujar Akashi dengan nada rendah sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah sang gadis. "Kau orang yang sejenis denganku…"

"Mungkin saja, mungkin," ucap sang gadis ringan. "Masih ada lagi, tuan Yakuza? Hari sudah makin siang dan saya harus pergi sekolah."

"Namaku Akashi. Seijuurou Akashi… namamu?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"…Mihoko. Mihoko Fukuji," balas sang gadis sambil menutup kembali mata kanannya yang berwarna biru itu.

* * *

…

* * *

"Nghrgh…" geram seorang pemuda berambut ungu muda sambil membuka mata. Entah kenapa peristiwa yang sudah lama sekali berlalu itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi dalam mimpinya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda. Sebuah lapangan basket yang sudah lumayan tua, berlantai semen yang tidak begitu rata. Ia sendiri, terduduk di lantai bersama sang gadis. Senyum puas mereka berdua.

_Sudah berapa lama, ya?_ Gumam sang pemuda sambil bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, hendak menyikat gigi untuk menyambut hari. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ponsel di dalam kantong sang pemuda berbunyi.

"Hee, Atsushi," ujar sebuah suara di seberang telepon, segera setelah panggilan itu dijawab oleh sang empunya ponsel.

"…Ini Aka-chin ya? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil Atsushi itu dengan nada malas.

"Ikut kejuaraan 2-on-2 campuran bulan depan. Kau pasti sudah lihat posternya di gedung olahraga," lanjut sang suara yang dipanggil 'Aka-chin' itu dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Tapi… siapa yang harus kuajak?" tanya Atsushi agak bingung.

"Entah. Tapi pastikan dia hebat," balas 'Aka-chin'. "Karena aku juga ikut. Kita akan bertemu di final. Aku harap kau memberiku tantangan yang sepadan."

"Haa?" hanya itu yang sempat diberikan Atsushi saat 'Aka-chin' menutup telepon.

* * *

…

* * *

"Kenapa kita ada di sini sih…" gerutu seorang gadis berambut putih sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam auditorium tempat pertandingan basket kejuaraan nasional antar sekolah menengah atas se-Jepang sedang digelar. Beriringan di sebelahnya, duduk Toyone dan anggota tim mahjong Sekolah Putri Miyamori.

"Ng… nggak apa-apa ya Shiro," ucap Toyone sambil menangkupkan tangan. "Aku… sudah lama nggak nonton basket… dan katanya inter-high putra tahun ini seru…"

"Iya deh, iya…" balas Shiromi sambil membuka telapak tangan Toyone yang menangkup dan menjatuhkan beberapa koin ke atasnya. "Belikan jus di mesin penjual otomatis."

"Eeeeh?" seru Toyone tidak percaya.

"Kan kami sudah ikut denganmu nonton basket selama pelatih Kumakura merekam pertandingan mahjong hari ini," ujar gadis terpendek di kelompok lima gadis itu. "Nah, selama itu kamu harus bikin kami betah di sini dong."

"I-iya deh…" balas Toyone dengan nada terkalahkan sambil berdiri.

_**Mau kutemani?**_ Tulis satu-satunya gadis pirang di kelompok lima gadis itu di sebuah papan white-board yang selalu dibawanya.

"Boleh deh, Aislinn… yuk, kita pergi sekarang jadi bisa balik sebelum pertandingan mulai," balas Toyone sambil berjalan ke arah gang. Pertandingan belum dimulai, dan papan nilai menunjukkan nama Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin dan Sekolah Menengah Atas Kaijou sebagai dua tim yang bertanding.

…

_**Wah antriannya lumayan ya**_, tulis Aislinn di papan putih-nya ketika Toyone dan dirinya sampai ke mesin penjual otomatis. Ada sejumlah pemuda yang mengantre untuk mendapatkan minuman atau makanan kecil, tapi satu orang membuat Toyone memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Pemuda itu tinggi-besar dan berotot, lebih tinggi daripada Toyone. Rambutnya ungu muda dan tidak dipotong dengan rapi. Selain itu, ia nampak sedang memasukkan banyak koin ke dalam mesin penjual makanan kecil.

"So tall…" gumam Aislinn sambil memandang pemuda tinggi-besar itu.

"…Mura-kun? Ah, tapi masa sih…" gumam Toyone sambil memasukkan koin-koin yang tadi diberikan oleh Shiromi untuk membeli minuman ke dalam kantong blazer-nya. Bak sudah diatur, beberapa koin lolos dari tangan sang gadis dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara koin jatuh itu membuat sang pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"…Toyo-chin?"

"Mura-kun…?"

Aislinn hanya bisa terbingung-bingung melihat kedua orang yang hampir sama tinggi itu berpandangan. Waktu bak berjalan lambat. Paling tidak, sampai mesin penjual otomatis yang sedang digunakan sang pemuda mengeluarkan suara kemeresak, tanda barang yang dibeli sang pemuda sudah dikeluarkan.

"Um…" ujar Toyone sambil maju ke mesin penjual minuman karena gilirannya sudah sampai. Sang pemuda masih saja mengisi saku celana kargo dan jaketnya dengan makanan kecil. "Kamu… apa benar Mura-kun yang dulu itu…?"

"Mungkin… dan kamu… mirip Toyo-chin yang dulu itu…" balas sang pemuda, akhirnya selesai mengisi saku-sakunya dengan makanan kecil.

"Berarti benar…" kata Toyone sambil memandang mata pemuda itu. Aislinn menggantikannya membeli minuman untuk Shiro dan kawan-kawan. "Sampai sekarang, belum ada orang lain yang memanggilku Toyo-chin…"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… kita tak pernah tahu nama lengkap masing-masing, ya?" tanya sang pemuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah, tak pernah terlambat untuk berkenalan, kan?" jawab Toyone sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan jabat tangan. "Namaku Toyone Anetai."

"Namaku Atsushi Murasakibara..." balas Murasakibara sambil menyambut tawaran jabat tangan sang gadis.

"Um, Toyone… help me a little here?" sela Aislinn dalam bahasa Inggris sambil mencolek pinggang Toyone. Ia agak kesulitan memilih minuman yang akan ia beli.

"Oh, okay… um, Mura-kun, bisa kita bertemu lagi setelah pertandingan selesai?" tanya Toyone sambil merogoh sakunya, mengambil secarik bon supermarket, lalu menuliskan nomor ponsel miliknya di sisi sebaliknya. "Aku masih di Nagano sampai akhir minggu."

"Aku juga, kok. Baiklah, nanti kita saling kontak lagi," balas Murasakibara sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Toyone yang membantu Aislinn membeli minuman untuk teman-teman mereka.

…

"Dari mana saja, kok agak lama?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan poni panjang menutup sebelah matanya. "Pertandingannya sudah hampir mulai."

"Oh tidak... Aku bertemu teman lama di dekat mesin penjual otomatis…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah wafer coklat. "Eh Himuro, kau tahu? Tadi pagi Akashi meneleponku."

"Oh ya? Apa katanya?" tanya Himuro agak penasaran.

"Ia menyuruhku ikut pertandingan 2-on-2 campuran… itu, yang posternya banyak di depan," ujar Murasakibara sesudah menelan wafer coklat yang tadi dikunyahnya. "Dia bilang dia ingin tantangan baru."

"Begitukah…" ujar Himuro sambil mengelus dagu. "Ajak saja salah satu pemain dari klub basket putri sekolah kita…"

"Entahlah. Mungkin baiknya seperti itu…" balas Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus sebuah umaibou[1]. "Tapi rasanya aku baru saja bertemu pasangan mainku untuk turnamen itu."

"Maksudmu… teman lama yang tadi kau temui itu?" tanya Himuro semakin penasaran.

"Iya. Posturnya bagus dan dia lumayan paham peraturan basket…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanan kecil yang bungkusnya tadi dia buka. "Tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggiku. Cuma beda sedikit, rasanya tak sampai sepuluh-lima belas senti."

"…Oi, oi…" ujar Himuro sambil memandang aneh ke arah Murasakibara. "Mana ada perempuan Jepang tingginya hampir dua meter begitu… dia orang asing ya?"

"Setahuku tidak… nanti aku mau bertemu dia sesudah pertandingan ini selesai, ikut saja. Mungkin sekalian mengetesnya," balas Murasakibara, bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan Seirin kontra Kaijou itu.

* * *

…

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kita ada di sini…?" gerutu Shiromi sambil melipat tangan di pinggir lapangan basket luar ruangan yang ada di halaman gedung olah raga tempat mereka menonton pertandingan basket tadi. Tak jauh darinya, Toyone berdiri dengan senyum simpul.

"Entah… Toyone bilang dia ada janji dengan seseorang, " balas Sae sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang pemuda mendekati mereka. Satu hal yang langsung jelas di dalam pikiran ketiga gadis yang belum pernah bertemu muka dengan Murasakibara adalah tinggi badannya. Bila Toyone akan menarik perhatian di tengah sekumpulan gadis, maka Murasakibara akan menimbulkan efek yang sama di tengah sekumpulan pemuda.

"Mura-kun!" seru Toyone menyambut sang pemuda.

"Sudah lama nunggu?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menghampiri kelompok lima gadis itu. "Ah… ini, perkenalkan temanku satu tim, Tatsuya Himuro."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Himuro-san," ujar Toyone sambil menjabat tangan Himuro. "Oh, dan ini teman-temanku dari tim Mahjong Sekolah Putri Miyamori. Yang rambutnya putih itu Shiromi Kosegawa, yang pendek itu Kurumi Kakura, yang rambutnya merah itu Sae Usuzawa, dan yang pirang itu Aislinn Wishart."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian… kukira…" ujar Himuro sambil bersalaman dengan gadis-gadis Miyamori itu.

"Jadi, Toyo-chin… permainan basketmu masih seperti dulu?" tanya Murasakibara setelah selesai beramah-tamah dengan tim mahjong putri itu.

"Lumayanlah, sudah ada perkembangan… bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan saja?" balas Toyone sambil mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki miliknya. Cuaca kala itu sangat cerah, jadi semen lapangan tidak terasa terlalu dingin.

"Toyone ngapain sih?" tanya Kurumi sambil menoleh ke arah Sae dan Aislinn.

_**Biar tidak terpeleset… sepatu loafer tak bagus dipakai olahraga.**_ tulis Aislinn di papan putih miliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Toyone pun selesai melepaskan sepatunya dan mulai mengetes permukaan lapangan itu. Setelah yakin ia tak akan tergelincir, sang gadis pun memberi tanda pada Murasakibara untuk memberinya bola. Murasakibara pun mengoperkan bola basket yang dibawanya pada Toyone.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Toyone mulai mendribble bola dari garis tengah. Mulai dengan lambat, kecepatan sang gadis semakin bertambah seiring semakin dekatnya ia ke keranjang. Tak jauh dari ring, sang gadis melompat.

"Itu… bukan awalan lay-up…" desis Himuro yang tercengang. "Lompatan itu-"

"Toyone…!" desis Aislinn sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kagum.

Tubuh semampai Toyone melayang tinggi, bak terbang membelah udara. Tangannya memegang bola basket tinggi di atas kepala, sebelum menghempaskan bola itu dengan kuat ke dalam keranjang. Bunyi bola beradu dengan ring basket bak bergema dalam kepala para penonton, termasuk seorang Atsushi Murasakibara yang berdiri di puncak daerah kunci[2]. Sesaat Toyone bergelayutan di ring itu, sebelum ia mengacungkan dua jari tanda kemenangan ke arah Murasakibara. Murasakibara membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Diantara para siswa Miyamori, hanya Aislinn bertepuk tangan karena yang lain terpana melihat aksi Toyone.

"…Shiro?" tanya Sae sambil mencolek bahu Shiromi yang bengong. "Kamu ngiler tuh."

"He? Oh… uh, ini…" balas Shiromi salah tingkah sambil menghapus liur di ujung bibirnya.

"Rasanya nggak aneh sih kalau Toyone bisa main basket…" ujar Kurumi setengah tak percaya. "Tapi kalau sampai bisa begitu…"

"Gimana?" tanya Murasakibara pada Himuro pendek.

"Cocok deh, cocok," ujar Himuro yang berdiri di samping Murasakibara. "Sekarang tergantung bagaimana pilihan Akashi…"

"Well then…" gumam Murasakibara pada dirinya sambil menghela nafas dan merogoh ke dalam sakunya.

"Bagaimana?" ujar Toyone pada Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau lolos seleksi, Toyo-chin," balas Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan selebaran tentang kejuaraan _streetball_ 2-on-2 itu pada Toyone. "Maukah kau ikut dalam kejuaraan 2-on-2 Couple's Championship ini bersamaku?"

* * *

Glossarium:

[1]: Umaibou (arti harfiahnya 'tongkat gurih') adalah makanan kecil (dan murah) dari Jepang. Ada juga di Indonesia (merek M*m*gi), tapi ukurannya lebih kecil.

[2]: Istilah bola basket ini diterjemahkan dari bahasa Inggris 'key'. Ini mengacu pada daerah di sekitar keranjang (termasuk lingkaran/garis lemparan bebas) yang bentuknya agak mirip lubang kunci kalau dilihat dari atas. Lihat Wikipedia untuk lebih jelasnya.

* * *

A/N:

PROYEK KONSFIRASI =)) Ini buah pikiran kolektif Alice Baka, saya, dan beberapa temen di Facebook :3 Saya menyalahkan diaaaaa XD Otanoshimini! :3

24/3/2014: Benerin cara Murasakibara manggil orang ^^;;


	2. Taikai no fumi, 1

Disclaimer: 

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kuroko no Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Saki oleh Ritz Kobayashi), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Jangan membaca sambil minum, sayang komputer /ponsel anda.

* * *

_Besar sekali rumah ini… di daerah kota, pula…_ pikir Mihoko sambil mengikuti seorang pelayan yang memandunya. Ia dijemput dari rumahnya di Nagano hari Sabtu itu, setelah diberi tahu oleh Seijuurou via telepon hari Jumat pagi, untuk datang ke semacam latihan. Apa yang hendak dilatih, ia tak terlalu mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, pelayan yang memandu Mihoko pun sampai di sebuah pintu. Dengan hati-hati, sang pelayan membuka pintu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda, nona," ujar sang pelayan sambil mempersilahkan Mihoko masuk.

"Terima kasih, pak," balas Mihoko sambil melangkah masuk. Di belakangnya, sang pelayan menutup pintu.

Mihoko menemukan dirinya di dalam sebuah tempat latihan basket dalam ruangan. Beberapa bola basket tampak tergeletak di bawah salah satu keranjang di ujung lapangan. Bau pelitur samar-samar terasa di udara, tanda kayu lapangan itu masih baru. Setelah beberapa detik memindai ruangan itu dengan pandangannya, akhirnya perhatian Mihoko tertuju pada sebuah meja elektronik yang tampak tidak cocok dengan ruangan itu terletak di sudut. Lengkap dengan seorang Seijuurou Akashi yang nampaknya baru melakukan pemanasan.

"Selamat pagi, Fukuji," ucap Seijuurou dengan nada datar. "Terima kasih mau datang ke sini. Aku sudah menjelaskan kenapa kau kuundang ke sini, kan?"

"Selamat pagi juga, Akashi-san," balas Mihoko sambil tersenyum. "Saya tidak sering bermain basket, sayangnya…"

"Itu masalah belakangan, mengajari orang main basket itu gampang," potong Akashi sambil mendengus. "Aku lebih tertarik untuk mengetes kemampuanmu yang satu lagi."

"Ah… tentu saja, tentu saja," balas Mihoko, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Kau bisa main mahjong, kan?" tanya Akashi sambil memandu Mihoko ke meja yang ternyata mirip meja mahjong elektronik itu. "Jangan merendah, deh. Piala kejuaraan mahjong perseorangan Inter-high Nagano itu pasti tampak bagus di rak trofi sekolah."

"Oh ya, saya bisa… tapi bukannya kita cuma berdua?" ujar Mihoko balik bertanya.

"Jangan kuatir, meja mahjong digital ini punya AI pemain sendiri. Produk baru perusahaan Ayah yang mau dirilis dua-tiga bulan lagi," ujar Akashi sambil mendorong kursi yang diduduki Mihoko agar dekat dengan meja itu, lalu menjelaskan bagaimana menggunakan perangkat elektronik itu.

"Hmm, menarik~" kata Mihoko setelah Akashi selesai menjelaskan cara memakai meja mahjong digital itu. "Jadi, apa kita mulai saja?"

"Jangan menahan diri, ya," balas Akashi sambil menyeringai. "Aku kuat, lho."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Akashi-san~" balas Mihoko sambil membuka mata kanannya yang berwarna biru laut itu.

* * *

_**The Basketball That Toyone Plays**_

_A Saki/Kurobasu crossover_

_Taikai no fumi, dai-ichi_

* * *

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu, dan hari dibukanya kejuaraan basket 2-on-2 Couples' Challenge itu pun tiba. Murasakibara dan Toyone sudah berlatih sebisa mereka selama sebulan, sambil bersusah-payah membujuk orangtua untuk mengizinkan mereka mengikuti lomba. Hasilnya, mereka diizinkan dan sekarang sedang mengagumi gapura hias yang dibuat di pintu masuk kompleks olahraga yang dipakai untuk kompetisi itu.

"Sekarang… saatnya, ya?" gumam Toyone, matanya berbinar penuh semangat.

"Iya," Balas Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snack bar kedelai. "Pertempuran kita dimulai disini…"

"Oh, Murasakibara," sapa sebuah suara datar dari belakang mereka.

"…Kuro-chin?!" seru Murasakibara terkaget-kaget.

"Kalian sudah berdiri di depan gapura itu agak lama, lho. Jangan lupa mendaftar ulang," ujar pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil tersenyum. "Apa gadis ini pasanganmu dalam turnamen, Murasakibara?"

"Iya. Perkenalkan, ini Toyone Anetai dari Iwate," ujar Murasakibara memperkenalkan Toyone pada Kuroko. "Apa kau ikut juga, Kuro-chin?"

"Aku mau menyemangati Kagami dan yang lainnya," ujar Kuroko sambil menjabat tangan Toyone. "Tadinya Taiga mau mengajak Alex jadi pasangannya, tapi ternyata perlombaan ini tidak boleh diikuti warga negara asing. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengajak Riko. Mereka dilatih Alex selama dua minggu."

"Tadi kau bilang 'yang lainnya'… berarti anggota Generation of Miracles lain ada yang ikut, ya?" tanya Murasakibara penasaran.

"Iya. Yang aku tahu pasti Aomine, dia mengajak Momoi," jawab Kuroko menjelaskan. "Akashi mengajak kita semua, jadi jelas dia juga ikut. Rasanya Kise juga ikut, tapi Midorima tidak. Katanya turnamen ini jatuh di hari sialnya dan dia nggak akan hoki berapapun jimat keberuntungan yang ia bawa."

"…Kedengarannya memang seperti alasan yang biasa dipakai Mido-chin," balas Murasakibara sambil berbalik. "Yah, paling tidak sekarang aku tahu turnamen ini akan seru. Kita ketemu lagi nanti, Kuro-chin!"

Melihat Murasakibara yang sudah agak menjauh, Kuroko pun berjalan melewati gapura itu, hanya untuk berhenti beberapa langkah setelahnya. Di pinggir jalan, seorang gadis berambut hitam tersenyum padanya bak sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Kau sudah mendaftar ulang untuk tim kita, Momoko?" ujar Kuroko sambil menghampiri sang gadis.

"Sudah-ssu. Itu tadi temanmu?" ujar Momoko.

"Lebih tepatnya calon lawan berat kita…" desah Kuroko sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Gadis itu tadi tingginya hampir sama dengan Murasakibara… sulit menandingi perbedaan postur seperti itu. Semoga kita tak bertemu mereka terlalu cepat."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan-ssu," ujar Momoko sambil tersenyum. "Toh peserta turnamen ini lumayan banyak, dan ada teman-temanmu yang jago basket. Siapa tahu mereka akan saling mengalahkan?"

"Betul juga. Di mana kita akan bertanding?" ujar Kuroko sambil menepuk pundak Momoko.

"Arena 4, pertandingan kedua. Mau ke sana sekarang-ssu?" tanya Momoko.

"Yah, sebaiknya juga begitu… daripada kita ketahuan," ujar Kuroko ringan.

…

Toyone menghela nafas. Sudah sebulan ini dia berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri untuk perlombaan ini. Di akhir minggu, Murasakibara akan datang ke Touno dan mereka berlatih bersama. Beberapa senior klub basket Miyamori bahkan ikut membantu mereka. Tapi perasaan gugup itu tak pernah hilang seluruhnya, apalagi setelah tahu jumlah tim yang ikut dalam kejuaraan itu. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ini hanya kejuaraan _streetball_ kecil yang diikuti dua puluhan tim… betapa kagetnya ia ketika diberi tahu bahwa ada enam puluh lebih tim dari seluruh Jepang yang akan berebut gelar juara selama turnamen ini. Beberapa tim bahkan beranggotakan mahasiswa.

"…Gugup?" ujar Murasakibara sambil menepuk bahu Toyone. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang _energy bar_ kedelai, yang ketiga sejak mereka selesai mendaftar ulang. "Mau wafer? Aku biasanya makan untuk menghilangkan gugup sebelum pertandingan."

"Lumayan… ada permen karet? Biasanya pemain NBA kan makan permen karet tuh selama pertandingan," balas Toyone sambil tersenyum kecut. Jaket olahraga dan celana training warna hitam membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Aku juga pernah begitu dulu… berhenti gara-gara sering tertelan," ujar Murasakibara sambil tersenyum. "Santai sajalah. Kebanyakan orang-orang ini nampaknya cuma cowok iseng yang mengajak pacarnya main basket. Iseng-iseng berhadiah."

"Eeh…" gumam Toyone sambil mendesah lega. "Kalau lawan kita cuma orang yang sekadar bisa basket, berarti mungkin pertandingannya tidak terlalu sulit."

"Ingat juga, teman-temanku juga banyak yang ikut. Mereka itu yang mesti diwaspadai…" ujar Murasakibara sesudah menelan energy bar yang tadi dibukanya. "Yah, cepat atu lambat kita akan bertemu mereka juga sih…"

"Lawan pertama kita siapa, sih?" tanya Toyone sambil bangkit berdiri. Nama mereka diumumkan di speaker.

"Mereka menyebut diri mereka 'Idol 01' atau sejenisnya…" ujar Murasakibara sambil menghela nafas dan ikut bangkit. "Tadi sudah pemanasan, kan?"

"Sudah, kok," balas Toyone sambil tersenyum.

Berdua, mereka pun memasuki lapangan pertandingan yang dipagari kawat yang sama tinggi dengan ujung atas papan pantul. Di seberang mereka, dua orang yang akan menjadi lawan mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan; sang gadis berambut coklat dan bertubuh lebih tinggi dari sang pemuda. Seorang wasit sudah siap mengawasi pertandingan, sementara para pencatat nilai siap di meja mereka.

"Ingat peraturan tambahannya, kan?" tanya Toyone sambil melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Iya. Laki-laki tak boleh menjaga perempuan yang sedang membawa bola, dan setiap tembakan masuk yang dibuat perempuan dihargai tiga poin," ujar Murasakibara sambil melepas jaketnya. "Lainnya sama dengan aturan basket yang biasanya."

"Oke, sip," ujar Toyone sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kita kalahkan mereka."

* * *

…

* * *

"Hei, Alex," sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menghampiri seorang perempuan yang sedang menonton pertandingan dari balkon.

"Hei, Kagami boy-o," balas perempuan yang dipanggil Alex itu sambil menoleh pada sang pemuda. "Kok sudah di sini? Bukannya pertandingan pool-nya sampai nanti agak sore ya?"

"Nasib kami sial sekali," gerutu Kagami sambil menyandarkan punggung ke pegangan balkon. "Baru pertandingan pertama, sudah bertemu Akashi. Bajingan itu menang 30 poin dari kami, itu pun mereka nampaknya tidak serius."

"…wait what. Mereka tidak serius tapi bisa menang sampai tiga puluh poin darimu?" tanya Alex tak percaya. "Jarang-jarang pertandingan streetball 2-on-2 beda poinnya sampai sebanyak itu, walaupun skornya dihitung dengan aturan standar."

"Ya. Pasangan yang dipilih Akashi seram," ujar Kagami sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Entah kenapa Aida tak berkutik dibawah marking-nya, padahal aku berharap dia bisa jadi pendulang poin karena setiap tembakan cewek dinilai tiga poin. Aku pun sulit passing ke arahnya tanpa dipotong oleh Akashi atau pasangannya itu… kami jadi mati langkah. Entah kekuatan apa lagi yang dia punya sekarang."

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kalian sudah berusaha," ujar Alex sambil menepuk bahu Kagami.

"Siapa yang bertanding di bawah sana?" ujar Kagami sambil memutar badan dan melihat ke arah lapangan pertandingan.

"Kalau tidak salah… Kuroko di Court A, dan temannya yang namanya panjang itu di Court B," ujar Alex sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Moorrasakeeburra? Yah, semacam itulah."

"Murasakibara," ujar Kagami memperbaiki. "Wah, menarik juga. Dia kuat dan posturnya besar, pasti jadi motor tim."

"Iya, tapi pasangannya juga main bagus," ujar Alex. "Jarang ada pemain basket wanita yang setinggi gadis itu, bahkan di WNBA sekalipun. Gerakannya juga bagus, apalagi untuk gadis seumuran itu. Aku nggak heran kalau mereka calon kuat juara."

"Kuroko bagaimana?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Yah, kalau menurutku dia kuat… kira-kira masih sekuat Winter Cup, sayang nggak ada lawan berarti di pool-nya selain mungkin si Murasakibara itu," jawab Alex sambil tersenyum.

"Memang sih, undian untuk penentuan giliran bertanding berat ke pool kami…" papar Kagami sambil mendengus. "Ada timnya Aomine dan Kise selain timku dan Akashi …"

"Pasangan mainnya Kuroko lumayan," imbuh Alex sambil tertawa kecil. "Dan melihat pertandingan mereka lucu."

"Lucu?" ujar Kagami dengan nada bingung.

"Iya. Karena lawan-lawan mereka tidak begitu kuat, mereka jadi sering termakan gaya bermain Kuroko yang _tricky_," Ujar Alex sambil tertawa kecil. "Apalagi nampaknya pasangan Kuroko juga tidak punya _presence_ yang besar… efeknya seperti _Misdirection Overflow_, hanya saja Kuroko ikut menghilang."

"Wah, menarik… aku jadi ingin melihat pertandingan mereka," gumam Kagami sambil menyeringai.

"Baguslah," ujar Alex sambil mulai berjalan pergi. "Gantian, aku mau nonton pertandingan pool sebelah."

…

"Anu, disitu kosong tidak?" tanya Himuro pada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk.

"Oh, yes! Do have a seat!" balas gadis itu sebelum raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenali Himuro. Segera ia mengambil papan-putih kecil yang selalu dibawanya lalu menuliskan _**Temannya Mura-kun kan ya?**_

"Oh, ternyata kamu yang dulu itu, ya! Umm… Aislinn, kan?" ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum. "Ikut menyemangati Anetai-kun? Teman-temanmu yang lain mana?"

_**Tak bisa ikut, persiapan ujian.**_ tulis sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang juga ya," komentar Himuro sambil mengambil sebungkus permen dari saku jaketnya. "Berikutnya pertandingan siapa?"

_**Mura-kun dan Toyone bertanding, lawannya nggak tahu. **_tulis Aislinn.

"Aaah, berarti aku datang tepat waktu. Kayaknya pertandingan ini bakal seru," komentar Himuro sambil tersenyum.

* * *

…

* * *

"Bocah licik," kata Murasakibara sambil menyeringai. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat lapangan pertandingan, memanfaatkan jeda waktu antara pertandingan untuk beristirahat. "Katanya nggak bertanding, eh malah jadi begini."

"Oh, nggak licik kok, cuma pengalihan perhatian seperti biasa… lagipula aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bertanding," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi Murasakibara, kulihat kau berubah."

"Heh? Maksudmu?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kau… nampak lebih menikmati permainan," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Baguslah. Kalau kita bertemu lagi di Interhigh, kita bisa bertanding dengan gembira."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Murasakibara sambil menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pasanganmu ini, Kuro-chin?"

"Ini Momoko Touyoko, sepupuku dari Nagano," kata Kuroko memperkenalkan pasangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu-ssu," ujar Momoko sambil menjabat tangan Murasakibara.

"Ini Toyone Anetai, pasangan mainku," ucap Murasakibara memperkenalkan Toyone pada Momoko.

Tak sampai sejurus kedua gadis itu bersalaman, terdengar suara pengumuman memanggil mereka ke lapangan pertandingan.

"_Untuk pertandingan terakhir pool ini… kami persembahkan dua tim yang berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawan mereka… pasangan yang berasal dari Tokyo dan Nagano, tim ini berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawan mereka yang unggul dalam hal fisik… beranggotakan Tetsuya Kuroko dan Momoko Touyoko… Phantoooooom Jammers!"_

"Well, ini saatnya kurasa," ujar Kuroko sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Murasakibara. "Semoga tim terbaik menang."

"_Yang akan menjadi lawan mereka… pasangan yang berasal dari Touno dan Akita ini sudah merebut perhatian sejak awal karena tinggi badan mereka! Oh, tapi jangan menganggap enteng dulu, karena Toyone Anetai dan Atsushi Murasakibara ini sangat mampu mendukung keunggulan postur ini dengan permainan basket yang eksplosif! Sambutlah… Teeeeaaaam Titans!"_

"Yep," balas Murasakibara sambil tertawa kecil dan mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan Kuroko.

Diiringi riuh tepuk tangan penonton, keempat pemain itu pun memasuki arena. Setelah penjelasan singkat oleh wasit, pertandingan pun dimulai dengan tip-off. Murasakibara tanpa banyak kesulitan mendorong bola ke arah Toyone, yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Toyone langsung berusaha mendekat ke arah keranjang untuk melakukan lay-up cepat…

…hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah kehilangan bola sebelum sempat meloncat.

"Dapat-ssu~" ujar Momoko setengah mengejek sambil mengoperkan bola kepada Kuroko.

"Apa? Aku… tak merasa dia ada di sana!" seru Toyone tak percaya. Walaupun begitu, instingnya dengan cepat mengambil alih dan ia segera melapis daerah pertahanan.

"Menarik…" ujar Murasakibara sambil menjaga Kuroko. "Pasanganmu menarik, Kuro-chin! Tapi apa kalian bisa memenangkan game ini? Ayo, sini maju!"

"Baiklah," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan menyusupkan bola dengan _bound-pass_[3] melewati penjagaan Murasakibara, bak mengoper ke udara kosong.

"Mengoper ke mana kau-" seru Murasakibara sambil mengikuti jalannya bola dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba Momoko sudah berada di situ, menangkap bola dan men-dribble ke arah keranjang. Dengan cepat Toyone bergerak menutup ruang gerak Momoko, namun tiba-tiba sang gadis sadar Momoko sudah tidak lagi memegang bola. Bola itu sudah dioperkan kembali pada Kuroko, yang memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dengan sebuah tembakan dari posisi bebas tanpa penjagaan.

"Apa itu tadi…?" gumam Murasakibara agak kagum.

"…Mereka kuat," ujar Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola pada Murasakibara, memulai kembali permainan.

"Tentu saja," balas Murasakibara sambil tersenyum. "Kalau mereka lemah, nggak seru."

* * *

…

* * *

"Bagaimana, Kise…?" ujar Akashi yang sedang men-dribble bola pada Kise yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Beda angka kita sudah lebih dari dua puluh, dan waktu yang tersisa hanya satu menit... Kau tak akan bisa menandingi kami. Menyerah sajalah."

"Eheheh… " gerutu Kise sambil berusaha berdiri kembali. _Ankle break__ milik Akashi memang masih terlalu kuat…_ pikir sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kise-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" seru gadis berambut lilac pendek yang menjadi pasangannya.

"Tenang saja, Mahocchi!" balas Kise sambil berdiri dan melanjutkan posisi marking-nya. "Masih ada satu menit! Kita coba cara itu lagi!"

"Mufufu… tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang ini," gadis yang sedang dijaga oleh Maho itu berkomentar. "Kalian sudah tertinggal terlalu jauh."

"Oh ya? Jangan takut, kami nggak akan membuat kalian kecewa!" balas Maho sambil menyeringai. "It's show time!"

Sejenak Akashi tertegun melihat api tekad yang kembali menyala dalam mata Kise. Pemuda pirang itu sudah dalam posisi defensif ketat, tak kalah dengan posturnya sendiri atau postur Murasakibara. Bahkan dengan kemampuan analitisnya, agak sulit mencari celah untuk maju lebih dekat ke arah keranjang.

"Hmm, menarik," ujar Akashi sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap melakukan Ankle Break lagi pada Kise. "Tapi bagaimanapun, katak tak akan menang melawan lembu, Kise. Tiruan hanya bisa maju sampai sini."

"Heheheh, siapa yang tahu?" balas Kise sambil maju hendak menutup ruang gerak Akashi. Akashi membalas dengan maju di saat titik berat tubuh Kise bergeser, membuat sang pemuda pirang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lihatlah, sia-sianya gerakan pertahananmu-" gumam Akashi sambil maju dengan langkah yang santai. Walaupun begitu, dalam posisi hampir menyentuh tanah, Kise berhasil menemukan pijakan yang cukup untuk melejit dan menepis bola yang sedang digiring Akashi itu. "Apa…?"

"Mahocchi! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!" seru Kise sambil membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke permukaan lapangan. Akashi memandangnya tak percaya.

"Serahkan padaku- huwaaaa!" seru Maho sambil mengejar dan menangkap bola liar itu di luar garis tembakan tiga angka. Malang tak dapat ditolak, sang gadis terpeleset saat men-dribble bola ke arah keranjang dan terpaksa melakukan lemparan asal-asalan ke arah ring.

"Lemparan macam apa itu…?" ujar Mihoko sambil menghembuskan nafas dan bersiap menangkap bola liar itu. Sayang, tiba-tiba bola itu ditangkap oleh Kise, yang langsung menceploskannya ke dalam keranjang dengan sebuah lay-up.

"Kau… Kau ini sudah tidak waras ya Ryouta," ujar Akashi pada Kise saat pemuda pirang itu mendarat. "Kau tahu resiko aksimu itu tadi?"

"…Sedikit banyak, ya," balas Kise sambil tersenyum. "Akui sajalah, kami berhasil mengecoh matamu kali ini~"

"…Menarik," kata Akashi dengan senyum mengembang. "Ada harapan untuk lomba ini."

* * *

…

* * *

"Lho, sudah kembali?" tanya Kagami yang masih menonton pertandingan dari balkon. Di sampingnya, Alex sudah bersandar kembali di pegangan.

"Iya. Pertandingan di pool sebelah tidak begitu seru karena ternyata Aomine juga bertemu Akashi sebelum semifinal," ujar Alex sambil membuka sekaleng minuman. "Mereka kalah 40-17. Kise beruntung, dia baru bertemu Akashi di semifinal… dan terakhir kulihat, timnya sedang tertinggal sekitar dua puluh lima poin dengan sisa waktu tiga menit…"

" Ouch, that gotta hurt," komentar Kagami sambil bersiul. "Kok bisa ya, Akashi sekuat itu…"

"Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa mereka bisa begitu kuat… kekuatan prediksi," ungkap Alex selesai minum dari kaleng. "Pasangan main Akashi punya kemampuan yang mirip dengannya. Hampir tidak ada pass yang berhasil diantara Kise dan pasangannya. Ankle break dimana-mana… melihatnya juga kasihan sendiri."

"…That sucks," gumam Kagami sambil mendengus. "Berarti sekarang yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi tinggal Murasakibara atau Kuroko…"

"Ooh, seru juga," ujar Alex sambil memandang pada papan skor yang menunjukkan skor 25-15 untuk keunggulan tim Kuroko.

* * *

…

* * *

"Ini berbahaya…" gumam Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola pada Murasakibara. Waktu pertandingan paruh pertama itu sudah tinggal setengah menit, dan mereka sekarang ketinggalan sepuluh angka setelah Momoko melesakkan tembakan tak terduga dari sayap kiri lapangan.

"Iya… mereka lebih kuat daripada yang kukira," komentar Murasakibara sambil men-dribble bola dengan pelan, mengulur waktu. "Beri aku operan alley-oop, tapi hati-hati dengan steal Momoko."

"Oke… oh ya, nanti mintakan izin ke wasit dong?" ujar Toyone sambil menerima operan Murasakibara. "Aku… lupa melepas pemberat kaki dari tadi…"

"…lihat ke mana-ssu~" gumam Momoko yang ternyata sudah berhasil mencuri bola dari Toyone.

"Sial! Marking, marking!" seru Murasakibara sambil berusaha dengan cepat menutup sudut operan Momoko ke arah Kuroko.

"Maaaaaaf!" seru Toyone sambil menutup ruang gerak Momoko.

"Terlambat-ssu~" ujar Momoko sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang sudah tanpa bola. Di belakang Toyone, Kuroko yang menerima pass itu bersiap melemparkan lay-up.

"Yang bener aja!" seru Murasakibara yang sudah siap di bawah keranjang. Usahanya menghalangi lay-up Kuroko berujung sebuah block, namun bola yang tak tertangkap itu memantul liar menuju ke pagar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkaaaan~!" seru Toyone sambil meloncat untuk menyelamatkan bola yang keluar dari lingkaran tiga angka. Bila bola itu sempat menyentuh pagar, berarti tim lawan akan memperoleh lemparan ke dalam. "Mura-kun, operanmu-!"

Bola itu berhasil diselamatkan Toyone, namun lemparannya ke arah ring liar tak terarah dan tinggi. Momoko dan Kuroko hanya bisa terpana, namun mereka segera mengambil posisi untuk menangkap bola rebound. Sayang Murasakibara sudah lebih dulu meloncat, memanfaatkan jangkauannya yang lebih panjang untuk menangkap bola liar tinggi itu dan menceploskannya ke dalam keranjang dengan alley-oop dunk.

"URRRAAA!" seru Murasakibara bersemangat, bak menjawab sorak-sorai penonton. Sedetik kemudian, bel tanda paruh waktu pun berbunyi. Papan skor menunjukkan angka 25-17, masih untuk keunggulan tim Kuroko.

* * *

…

* * *

"Benar juga, pertandingan ini lebih seru," komentar Alex saat bel tanda paruh waktu berbunyi. "Kuroko bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk meredam keunggulan postur tim Murasakibara, tapi tim Murasakibara juga pantang menyerah."

"Iya. Coba undianku jatuh ke pool ini, pasti asyik melawan Murasakibara atau Kuroko," imbuh Kagami sambil menerima kaleng minuman dari Alex dan membukanya.

"Mmhm. Kamu pernah bertemu Murasakibara waktu Winter Cup, kan?" ujar Alex sambil tersenyum.

"Iy-BRRFFFFFT-!" kata-kata Kagami terpotong oleh minuman yang berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya. "Perempuan edan! Ini kan bir!"

"Ah, gak masalah… dulu waktu di Amerika juga kamu sering minum bir," balas Alex sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu bir malt! Nggak pake alkohol!" balas Kagami sengit.

* * *

…

* * *

Lima menit masa istirahat telah berlalu, dan Toyone belum juga kembali. Sang gadis minta izin untuk pergi ke toilet begitu pertandingan berakhir, dan belum kembali juga. Murasakibara berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengunyah energy bar untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, sementara wasit dan panitia tampak berunding serius.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang wasit pada Murasakibara yang was-was.

"Sebentar lagi, bisa tidak?" pinta Murasakibara pada sang wasit yang terus melihat jam.

"M-maaf terlambat!" seru Toyone yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju lapangan pertandingan. Celana training yang tadi terpakai di bagian bawah tubuhnya berganti dengan celana tiga perempat longgar seperti yang dipakai Murasakibara. "Tadi perbannya nyangkut terus pintu toiletnya macet terus ada yang pingsan di hall terus…"

"Toyo-chin… tenang. Kau sudah sampai di sini," ujar Murasakibara sambil menaruh tangan di bahu Toyone, berusaha menenangkannya. "Sekarang taruh bajumu di bench dan pakai sepatumu. Kita tunggu kok sebentar lagi."

"…Nggak apa-apa deh nggak pakai sepatu, lapangannya nggak licin kok," ujarnya setelah menaruh celana training yang dari tadi pagi ia kenakan di sebelah tumpukan tas mereka berempat.

"Boleh, pak?" tanya Murasakibara pada sang wasit.

"Yah, tak apa-apalah, ini kan bukan bola basket formal. Tadi juga ada yang nggak pakai sepatu," balas sang wasit sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai terpeleset."

"Baik!" balas Toyone sambil mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami siap," ujar Murasakibara pada sang wasit, yang dibalas anggukan oleh pria separuh baya itu.

"…Nggak pakai sepatu?" ujar Momoko sambil menunjuk kaki telanjang Toyone.

"Iya. Jangan diinjak ya," gurau Toyone sambil bersiap-siap.

Tip-off pun kembali dilakukan, dan kembali Murasakibara dengan mudah merebut bola lalu mendorongnya ke arah Toyone. Toyone dengan sigap menangkap bola itu, namun jalannya ke arah keranjang segera dihalangi oleh _marking_ Momoko. Sambil berjalan menjauhi keranjang, Toyone memandang ke arah Murasakibara yang sedang berusaha memasuki daerah _paint_[4] dan lepas dari penjagaan Kuroko yang cukup ketat.

"Oper ke atas!" seru Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola pada Murasakibara.

"Ngomong sih gampang-!" balas Murasakibara sambil menangkap bola lalu berusaha melakukan _hook shot_ dari ujung daerah paint. Namun malang, tembakan Murasakibara gagal membuahkan poin dan memantul ke arah sayap kanan lapangan.

"Rebound, rebo-" seru Kuroko, berharap mereka bisa merebut rebound dan membalikkan keadaan.

Seruan Kuroko bak terpotong oleh helaan nafas kolektif seluruh gedung olahraga yang sedang menonton pertandingan itu. Bola liar itu disambut oleh Toyone yang meloncat tinggi bak berjalan di atas udara, dan langsung dihempaskan ke dalam keranjang. Sorakan penonton yang terpukau oleh aksi Toyone itu memekakkan telinga. Kedudukan pun bergeser, 25-20.

"… Yang itu tadi nggak adil banget," komentar Momoko sambil mengoperkan bola pada Kuroko dan memulai kembali permainan.

"Sabar, kita masih punya enam menit lebih," balas Kuroko berusaha mengangkat semangat Momoko.

* * *

…

* * *

"I-itu tadi…?" Kagami mendesis tidak percaya.

"Iya. Itu slam dunk…" gumam Alex sambil mengelus dagu. "Gila… daya lompatnya hebat. Jangan-jangan dari tadi dia sengaja menahan diri…?"

"Tapi kan itu baru satu dunk…" ujar Kagami penasaran. "Masa sih, ia sehebat itu?"

"Kagami boy, sampai sekarang pun yang bisa slam dunk di WNBA tidak banyak, dan kejadian slam dunk di pertandingan resmi belum sampai sepuluh kali… believe me, kalau seorang gadis membuat slam dunk, itu sesuatu yang harus diingat," balas Alex sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami, suatu tindakan yang jelas tak disukai sang penerima. "Anak ini… seumuran kalian tapi sudah punya postur dan kemampuan fisik yang setingkat pemain universitas, mungkin juga lebih. Kalau di Amerika, mungkin dia sudah ditawari beasiswa atlet dari empat atau lima universitas top."

"Di mana Murasakibara menemukan dia, ya?" gumam Kagami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi pengen ketemu dia nanti habis pertandingan," ujar Alex penasaran. "By the way, di mana Riko? Kamu juga, pasangan kok ditinggal-tinggal…"

"Kayaknya masih di gedung sebelah… kami berpisah sesudah pertandingan selesai," ujar Kagami sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Dia bilang mau nonton pertandingan di pool itu dulu, sih."

"Ya udah, kita nonton dari stands saja yuk," balas Alex. "Melihat anak muda berbakat seperti mereka bikin aku jadi semangat."

* * *

…

* * *

Permainan babak kedua antara Murasakibara kontra Kuroko hanya tersisa satu setengah menit lagi. Bola berada di tangan tim Kuroko, dan papan skor menunjukkan kedudukan 35-33 untuk keunggulan mereka. Sorak-sorai penonton memenuhi udara, menyemangati kedua tim yang menyuguhkan permainan yang asyik ditonton.

"Sisa satu setengah menit," ujar Kuroko sambil mengoperkan bola pada Momoko. "Capek?"

"Sepertinya enak kalau tidur seharian besok," balas Momoko sambil men-dribble bola dengan lambat, mengulur waktu sekaligus menghemat tenaga. "Sulit masuk ke dekat ring kalau gunung ungu itu yang menjaga di bawahnya-ssu."

"Kita bisa coba tembakan dari key atau sekalian tembakan tiga angka, tapi tetap saja sulit…" ujar Kuroko sambil mencoba membaca keadaan. Mereka berdua masih berada di luar garis tiga-angka, sementara Murasakibara menjaga di daerah paint. Toyone sendiri menjaga daerah lingkaran free-throw.

"Kita coba pick and roll?" Momoko menyarankan.

"Boleh," balas Kuroko sambil mundur selangkah, lalu maju mendadak ke arah sebelah kanan Toyone. Gerak refleks Toyone dengan cepat membuat badannya mundur untuk mengantisipasi operan kepada Momoko, sementara Murasakaibara dengan cepat maju untuk melapis pertahanan.

"Wah, bolaku hilang," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum melihat Murasakibara yang datang menjaganya.

"Apa?" seru Murasakibara tak percaya ketika ia melihat tangan Kuroko yang tidak menyentuh bola. "Toyo-chin, awas Momoko-!"

"Aku di sini-ssu~" Momoko tiba-tiba buka suara, bola di tangan dan mendribble di sisi lapangan yang sebaliknya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" seru Toyone sambil langsung menutup ruang gerak Momoko. Jangkauannya yang lebih luas membuat Momoko tak bisa bergerak kecuali mundur, namun Momoko tiba-tiba melakukan bound-pass ke sisi lapangan yang kosong. "Passing-"

Tanpa peringatan, Kuroko ternyata sudah berdiri di sana dan langsung melepaskan lemparan tanpa awalan ke arah keranjang. Murasakibara yang sudah salah langkah hanya bisa melihat tak percaya saat bola yang dilempar Kuroko melayang di udara, mendarat lembut di bibir keranjang, dan menggelinding memutari cincin besi itu… hanya untuk bergulir keluar dan jatuh ke samping kanan keranjang. Dengan cepat Murasakibara mengamankan bola, namun Kuroko sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf, Murasakibara," ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas. "You cannot pass."

"Tentu saja, Kuro-chin," balas Murasakibara sambil tersenyum. "Sisa dua puluh lima detik. No time-out game. Aku tak akan terima kalau tidak begini."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sebelum Murasakibara memilih melemparkan operan tinggi ke arah Toyone.

"Maaf-ssu!" seru Momoko sambil melompat cepat hendak memotong pass itu. Sayang lompatan sang gadis hanya cukup untuk membawa ujung jarinya menyentuh bola yang dilempar tinggi itu, namun itu cukup untuk mengubah lintasan bola ke arah tengah lapangan menjauhi Toyone.

"Aaah-!" seru Toyone yang kalang-kabut mengejar bola liar itu keluar garis tiga-angka. Pengukur waktu pertandingan menunjukkan waktu tersisa hanya lima belas detik lebih sedikit.

"Toyo-chin!" seru Murasakibara sambil menunjuk ke atas. "Terbanglah!"

"Hai!" balas Toyone yang sudah berhasil mengamankan bola sebelum berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang lari ke arah keranjang. Murasakibara bergerak menutup jalan Kuroko yang hendak menghalangi dan mencuri bola. Momoko sudah tampak mati langkah dan kelelahan, namun masih berusaha memotong jalan Toyone.

Sayang, tak ada lagi yang mampu menghalangi Toyone untuk lepas landas dan terbang tinggi menuju ring.

35-36.

* * *

**Glossarium:**

[3]: Istilah untuk bola operan/passing yang dilepaskan dengan memantulkan bola ke atas tanah; Operan seperti ini lebih sulit diantisipasi daripada operan biasa. Salah satu operan andalan John Stockton di masa jayanya.

[4]: Daerah paint mengacu pada daerah diantara garis lemparan bebas hingga ujung lapangan (ke arah ring). Biasanya merupakan daerah kekuasaan para _center_ seperti Murasakibara dan Kiyoshi, daerah ini sangat penting untuk rebound dan scoring.

* * *

**A/N:**

Porsi pertandingannya kurang dan penceritaan kerasa loncat-loncat... _(:3/ L)_

Amfun dijaaah... bibhabibhabib habibhabib habibhabib habibhabibhabibhabib #kokmalahtriping


	3. Taikai no fumi, 2

Disclaimer: 

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kuroko no Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Saki oleh Ritz Kobayashi), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Jangan membaca sambil minum, sayang komputer /ponsel anda.

* * *

"Aah… akhirnya," gerutu Kuroko sambil jatuh terduduk ke lapangan. Sorak-sorai penonton memekakkan telinga, meneriakkan dukungan pada kedua tim. Dunk terakhir Toyone menyisakan satu setengah detik di pengukur waktu, namun karena Momoko sudah jatuh terduduk kelelahan, Kuroko pun tidak mencoba _buzzer-beater_.

"H-hei! Kau tak apa, Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma capek," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, Murasakibara. Kami kalah."

"Heh, tapi kalian juga nggak mengalah sampai akhir, kan," balas Murasakibara sambil mengacak rambut biru muda Kuroko. "Dan kami cuma menang satu angka. Kalau tembakan _Misdirection_-mu tadi masuk, kami yang kalah."

"Tapi nyatanya tidak masuk, kan," balas Kuroko sambil tesenyum dan meluruskan kaki.

"Merendah terus! Urraaa!" seru Murasakibara sambil mengangkat badan kecil Kuroko dan meletakkannya di bahu, lalu mengaraknya keliling lapangan bak pemenang.

"Wahahaha, lihat itu!" ujar Momoko yang terduduk lemas sambil tertawa dan menunjuk polah Murasakibara dan Kuroko. "Mereka lucu!"

"Ahahaha, iyaa!" balas Toyone yang terduduk di sebelah Momoko.

"Selamat ya," ujar Momoko sambil menawarkan jabat tangan. "Kalian hebat sekali-ssu."

"Makasih~ tapi main dengan kalian juga menyenangkan kok!" balas Toyone sambil menyambut tawaran jabat tangan itu. "Kapan-kapan kita harus main lagi…"

"Hehe, kalau begitu kali lain aku akan berlatih lebih serius lagi!" balas Momoko sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

* * *

_**The Basketball That Toyone Plays**_

_A Saki/Kurobasu crossover_

_Taikai no fumi, dai-ni_

* * *

"Wah, sorak-sorainya meriah sekali," ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sambil mendatangi bangku panjang paling atas yang diduduki Alex dan Kagami. "Jadi, apa Kuroko menang?"

"Bukan, Murasakibara yang menang," ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk papan nilai. "Pertandingannya seru banget. Gimana di pool sebelah, Aida?"

"Timnya Kise bangkit di saat-saat terakhir, tapi tetap nggak cukup untuk menandingi Akashi," ujar Riko sambil duduk. "Mereka 'cuma' kalah 15 poin, sih… beda terkecil sejauh ini. Masa iya sih si rambut merah gila itu masih jadi makin kuat…"

"Masih dendam gara-gara Winter Cup?" imbuh Alex sambil meneguk minuman ringan dari kalengnya.

"Mungkin? Aku cuma nggak habis pikir, orang itu bisa tambah kuat seperti apa lagi," gumam Riko sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Terus, Kise dan yang lainnya di mana?" tanya Kagami selesai menelan minuman dari kalengnya sendiri.

"Aomine dan kawan-kawan mau ke sini setelah gabung dengan Kise dan pasangannya," ujar Riko sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil, lengkap dengan pulpen, dari saku jaketnya.

"Aaah~ ketemu Kuroko yuk? Sebelum pertandingan berikutnya, kan ada jeda empat puluh menit-an," ajak Alex sambil bangkit.

"Ayo, ayo," ujar Kagami sambil ikut berdiri. "Aida, kau mau ikut?"

"Pass, pass… biar aku jaga tempat duduk kalian saja," ujar Riko sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Nih, pegang ponselku sebentar," ujar Kagami sambil mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Riko. "Di situ ada beberapa rekaman pertandingan tadi. Kalo ada apa-apa, telpon nomernya Alex aja."

"Iya deh, iya…" balas Riko malas sambil melihat mentor dan murid berjalan menjauh, sebelum mulai membuka file video yang ada dalam ponsel Kagami. "Moga-moga ga burem-burem amat… Nah, sekarang kita liat seberapa seru pertandingan tadi…"

Tak butuh waktu lama buat alis Riko untuk naik karena kagum.

* * *

…

* * *

"Fyuh…" desah Seijuurou setelah menelan minuman isotonik yang ia bawa dalam tas. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman di halaman gedung olahraga itu. Udara masih dingin, namun angin musim semi yang lebih hangat sudah mulai membawa perubahan.

"Hmm… sekarang sudah agak siang…" ujar Mihoko sambil duduk di sebelah Seijuurou. "Akashi-san tidak lapar?"

"Tadi baru makan Caloriemate," balas Seijuurou sambil menyandar ke bangku taman itu. "Dan aku kan sudah bilang… panggil aku Seijuurou, Mihoko. Ini untuk kekompakan tim kita juga."

"Ya, ya, Seijuurou-_san_," balas Mihoko sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, lalu meletakkan salah satu di pangkuan Seijuurou. "Caloriemate itu gizinya tak lengkap. Makan itu musti yang benar."

"Ini…" ujar Seijuurou sambil membuka kotak bekal itu. Di dalamnya ada tiga lipit taco isi chili con carne, selada, dan tomat. "…kamu yang membuat?"

"Iya. Rasanya sayang menginap di rumah yang punya dapur luas dan lemari es penuh bahan, kalau tidak dimanfaatkan," balas Mihoko sambil membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri yang sama isinya. "Kacang merahnya sudah direbus dengan baik, jadi tidak bikin kembung. Saus chili-nya juga nggak pedas kok."

Sejenak hanya ada suara desir angin diantara mereka sementara Seijuurou memandangi dua lipit taco itu.

"…Ini dimakan pakai tangan?" tanya Seijuurou.

* * *

…

* * *

"Hoi, Murasakibara! Turunin dia, nanti mabuk darat!" seru Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ada Kagami toh," ujar Murasakibara sambil menurunkan Kuroko. "Katanya kau juga ikut bertanding, kok sudah di sini? Rapi lagi."

"Nasib sial, men. Pertandingan pertama lawanku Akashi," ujar Kagami sambil tersenyum kecut.

"…Turut berduka cita," ujar Kuroko sambil menangkupkan tangan.

"Tiga puluh poin brooo, tiga puluh poiiin," imbuh Kagami sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Wah, parah," komentar Murasakibara sambil beranjak menuju tumpukan tas milik keempat pemain yang tadi bertanding seru itu. "Padahal kau kurang-lebih sama kuat dengan Generation of Miracles, masa iya sampai dibantai segitu parahnya."

"Memang aneh sih, kalau dipikir-pikir," timpal Kuroko sambil mengambil tasnya sendiri dan tas Momoko.

"Menurut Alex sih mungkin gara-gara pasangannya," ujar Kagami sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Entah bagaimana Akashi berhasil menemukan pasangan yang punya kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya."

"Eh serius… satu Aka-chin aja udah kuat, gimana kalo dua?" balas Murasakibara sambil melangkah ke arah pintu keluar lapangan. "Gimana ngalahinnya dong?"

"…Turut berduka cita juga, Murasakibara,"imbuh Kuroko sambil menangkupkan tangan lagi, bak berdoa.

Sementara para pemuda berbincang, Alex mendekati kedua gadis yang masih terduduk kelelahan di lapangan.

"Great job, girl," ujar Alex sambil menawarkan tangan untuk membantu Toyone berdiri.

"Um… thank you," ujar Toyone sambil menerima uluran tangan perempuan pirang itu dan berdiri. "Where did we met?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of that Kuroko guy," balas Alex sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu Momoko berdiri. "You're great too, girl. That was an awesome match back there, I wouldn't have thought you and Kuroko would last long against these two towers. It's like watching Muggsy Bogues and Spud Webb go toe-to-toe against Shaq and Hakeem Olajuwon."

"Uh… Toyone, dia bilang apa?" tanya Momoko sambil berdiri dibantu Alex.

"Oh… er, dia bilang... kerja bagus bertanding melawanku dan Mura-kun," Toyone menterjemahkan kata-kata Alex sekenanya.

"Just playin' with you gals~" ujar Alex sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan jabat tangan. "Aku bisa bahasa Jepang kok, dan kalian berdua luar biasa. Namaku Alexandra Garcia."

"…Oh," ujar Toyone sambil menjabat tangan Alex. "Toyone Anetai. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Garcia-san."

"Momoko Touyoko de-ssu!" imbuh Momoko sambil menjabat tangan Alex setelah Toyone. Toyone sendiri sudah mulai beranjak keluar dari lapangan permainan karena para pemuda sudah meninggalkan lapangan.

* * *

…

* * *

"Kise! Sini, oi!" seru Aomine sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kise dan Maho yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Kartu as Akademi Touou itu duduk di bangku panjang dekat lapangan permainan bersama pasangannya, Satsuki Momoi. Tak banyak penonton yang tersisa, karena pertandingan final akan dilakukan di gedung sebelah.

"Ah, Aomine…" ujar Kise sambil mendekati mereka bersama Maho. "Nampaknya kami juga kalah, ya. Seram juga dia sekarang."

"Yah, namanya juga pertandingan," ujar Satsuki sambil tersenyum. "Yume-chan tadi jatuh, ya?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Momoi-neesan… sudah biasa," balas Maho sambil tersenyum. "Nggak luka, kok."

"Baguslah. Nanti tante bisa marah kalo kamu kenapa-napa," balas Satsuki sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana keadaan pool sebelah ya? Jam segini harusnya final udah mau mulai."

"Ada kabar siapa yang bakal melawan Akashicchi di final?" timpal Kise sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Rasanya di pool sebelah cuma ada timnya Murasakibaracchi dan Kurokocchi…"

"Tadi Kagami mengirim SMS, katanya sih Mukkun menang tipis," imbuh Satsuki sambil memeriksa ponsel miliknya. "Oh, ada video juga? Hmm, coba kudownload…"

"Video? Mungkin Kagami sempat merekam sesuatu yang hebat?" timpal Aomine sambil ikut melihat video yang baru selesai diunduh lalu diputar Satsuki. "Duh, suara penontonnya keras sekali… nampaknya pertandingannya seru."

"Ho… hebat juga pasangannya Murasakibaracchi…" imbuh Kise sambil melihat dari sebelah kiri Satsuki. Aomine melihat dari sebelah kanan, sementara Maho menonton dari atas kepala Satsuki.

"Misdirection untuk menembak? Gileee," ucap Aomine mengomentari tembakan terakhir Kuroko di ujung babak kedua. "Tahun depan Kuroko bakal semakin bahaya, nih."

"…Apa?" ujar Satsuki tak percaya saat melihat bola terakhir yang dimasukkan pasangan Murasakibara itu. "Itu… yang slam dunk… pasangannya Mukkun kan?"

"Cewek itu… bisa slam dunk?" desis Aomine tak percaya. "Edan. Setahuku bahkan tim inti basket putri Touou nggak ada yang bisa dunk… Keisei-san yang center veteran itu pun nggak bisa."

"Coba putar ulang bagian terakhir itu tadi, Momoicchi…" pinta Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah layar ponsel Satsuki. "…Yang bener aja… Itu, loncatannya… aaaa! Aku gagal… aku gagal jadi pemain basket… aku hanyalah seekor kuman…"

"Yosh yosh…" ujar Maho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise, mencoba menenangkan pasangannya.

"Wah, ini berarti pertandingan Akashi lawan Murasakibara bakal seru banget nih…" gumam Aomine sambil berdiri. "Mau ke sana sekarang?"

"Yuk," balas Kise sambil ikut berdiri. "Aku jadi pengen liat sendiri si cewek ajaib itu."

* * *

…

* * *

Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Gedung olahraga itu penuh sesak oleh penonton yang hendak menonton aksi dua pasangan yang keluar menjadi juara pool masing-masing. Di satu sisi, ada pasangan Seijuurou Akashi dan Mihoko Fukuji yang merangsek pool A yang penuh bintang bak tank melindas dinding bata. Di sisi lain, ada duet Toyone Anetai dan Atsushi Murasakibara dari pool B yang baru diuji penuh oleh Kuroko dan Momoko. Mereka hanya berhasil menang di saat-saat terakhir.

"Heheheh, sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu di final," ujar Seijuurou yang berhadapan dengan Murasakibara sebelum tip-off. "Benar-benar nasib baik."

"Yah, apa katamu lah Aka-chin," balas Murasakibara sambil mengambil sikap siap meloncat. "Yang jelas aku nggak akan mengalah."

Suara peluit wasit pun melengking tinggi, diiringi lemparan bola tinggi ke atas untuk diperebutkan. Murasakibara duluan melompat, tapi ternyata tangan Akashi-lah yang lebih dulu menyentuh bola.

"Apa-!" seru Murasakibara kaget. Jarang ia kalah dalam tip-off.

"Heh! Kau lengah, Murasakibara!" balas Akashi sambil menyeringai saat ia mendorong bola ke arah Mihoko yang sudah dijaga oleh Toyone. Mihoko dengan sigap menangkap bola operan itu, sebelum berjalan mundur ke belakang garis tiga-angka. Toyone sedikit melonggarkan penjagaan untuk Mihoko, namun tetap merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, siap mencuri bola bila ada kesempatan.

"Hmm. Rapat juga, ya…" komentar Mihoko sambil mengukur kemampuan Toyone. "Tapi… kamu pasti belum tahu caranya menghindari ini."

"Kena-" seru Toyone sambil menjangkau ke arah bola. Sayang ia melangkah terlalu maju dan kehilangan keseimbangan, sementara Mihoko menarik pantulan bolanya. Toyone pun jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Ankle break… complete," gumam Mihoko sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Toyone yang mati langkah dengan dribble menuju ke arah ring.

"Aka-chin… apa-apaan ini?" seru Murasakibara yang sedang dihalangi langkahnya oleh Akashi.

"Itu? Yaa~ katakanlah aku mengajarinya beberapa hal," balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Dia belajar dengan cepat."

"Hup~" gumam Mihoko sambil memasukkan bola dengan lay-up sederhana dekat dengan ring. Murasakibara langsung menghampiri Toyone untuk membantunya bangun.

"Ada yang luka?" tanya Murasakibara pada Toyone yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pinggang.

"Nggak… kok bisa jatuh ya, rasanya tadi kami tidak bertabrakan…" ujar Toyone sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kita balas!"

"Hati-hati… mereka lebih kuat daripada Kuro-chin," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengoperkan bola kepada Toyone, memulai kembali permainan.

"Oke… ada ide bagaimana menembus pertahanan mereka?" tanya Toyone sambil maju dengan lambat. Lawan mereka tampak tak terlalu bernafsu merebut bola, dan lebih memilih berjaga di sebelah dalam garis tiga angka.

"Kalau lewat darat sulit… kita lewat udara. Minta bolanya," balas Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

"Oke," balas Toyone sambil tersenyum dan mengoperkan bola pada Murasakibara.

"URRRAAAAA!" seru Murasakibara sambil berlari maju ke arah ring. Sementara itu, Akashi dan Mihoko langsung mengubah formasi. Akashi yang tadinya berjaga di bawah ring langsung maju ke puncak daerah kunci, sementara Mihoko mundur ke bawah keranjang. Dihadapkan pada penjagaan Akashi, Murasakibara memilih terus maju, berharap ia bisa mencuri langkah dan melakukan dunk.

"Di situ!" seru Akashi sambil tiba-tiba maju menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bola. Murasakibara merasakan gerakan itu, dan langsung berpikir Akashi sedang berusaha mencuri bola.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan-" balas Murasakibara sambil berusaha melindungi bolanya dengan memantulkan bola dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya. Sayang, tangan kirinya tidak merasakan bola sampai ke sana.

"Sayang sekali~" ujar Mihoko sambil tersenyum. Bola yang diperebutkan kedua pemuda itu sudah ada di tangannya. Rupanya sang gadis sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk steal dari belakang tubuh Akashi. Akashi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Murasakibara sesaat, cukup lama bagi sang gadis untuk maju dan mencuri bola.

"Toyo-chin! Paint!" seru Murasakibara yang sudah dikunci gerakannya oleh marking Akashi. "Jaga di paint aja!"

"Ya!" seru Toyone yang dengan cepat melapis pertahanan saat Mihoko membawa bola ke luar dari garis tiga angka. Kali ini, ia tetap berada dalam daerah paint tanpa maju terlalu jauh ke luar.

"Toyo-chin, Toyo-chin~" kata Mihoko sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sang gadis semampai. "Ayo main ke sini, Toyo-chin~"

"Jangan terpancing!" potong Murasakibara sambil berusaha menutup jalur operan ke Akashi. Akashi sendiri tak berusaha banyak untuk mencari posisi yang lebih baik, puas dengan menyibukkan Murasakibara.

"Tak mau main dengan onee-san? Sayang~" ujar Mihoko sambil maju dengan dribble cepat, langsung ke arah ring. Tanpa gerak tipu berarti, ia melompat untuk lay-up.

"Kenaaa-" seru Toyone sambil melompat di saat yang sama dengan Mihoko. Daya lenting tubuh dan jangkauan tangan Toyone jelas lebih daripada Mihoko, dan dengan timing yang tepat seperti ini mem-blok lay-up Mihoko tentunya mudah.

Atau, begitulah wacana dalam pikiran Toyone. Sayangnya, lay-up yang 'sederhana' itu tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Sesaat sebelum tangan Toyone berhasil menepis bola, Mihoko memindahkan bola dari tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri, baru melempar ke dalam keranjang. Kedudukan pun bergeser, 0-6.

"…Mereka benar-benar kuat," ucap Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola, memulai kembali pertandingan. "Tapi kali ketiga pasti berhasil!"

"I-iya…" balas Murasakibara sambil menerima bola. "Siap rebound!"

"Ya!" balas Toyone sambil langsung berlari ke arah bawah keranjang. Murasakibara sendiri berlari ke arah keranjang dari arah depan, persis ke arah Mihoko yang berjaga di puncak daerah kunci. Sang gadis tidak menawarkan perlawanan berarti ketika Murasakibara merangsek maju dan melompat dari garis lemparan bebas.

"Air walk…?" tanya Mihoko dengan nada kagum sementara Akashi bergerak maju untuk menghentikan usaha Murasakibara memasukkan bola. "Bukan, sudut lompatannya terlalu tinggi…"

"RRAAAA!" seru Murasakibara sambil melepaskan bola dari jarak dekat, melewati penjagaan Akashi. Sayang, lemparan keras itu memantul di bibir keranjang ke arah tengah lapangan, jauh dari jangkauan rebound Toyone.

"Mihoko, rebound!" seru Akashi sambil mendarat.

"Sip~" balas Mihoko sambil menyongsong bola yang memantul liar itu dan membawanya ke luar garis tiga angka. Dengan tenang ia memperlambat tempo permainan, mengamati dan mencari celah pertahanan. Akashi ditempel ketat oleh Murasakibara, sementara Toyone masih menjaga daerah di bawah ring dengan ketat. "Seijuurou-san, pick and roll~"

"Ou!" balas Akashi sambil berlari ke arah Mihoko yang men-dribble bola ke arahnya. Sesaat mereka berpapasan, dan bola pun berpindah tangan.

"Tidak terpancing? Hebat juga," komentar Mihoko yang meneruskan gerakannya ke arah Murasakibara yang tetap di daerah puncak key yang dijaganya.

"Ho, ada perkembangan," komentar Akashi sambil menyeringai puas. "Tapi apa kamu bisa menghentikan ini, Atsushi!"

Akashi pun berbalik arah dan melejit maju lurus ke arah keranjang dari arah yang sama dengan arah yang diambil Murasakibara tadi. Murasakibara sendiri sudah tertahan oleh _marking_ Mihoko, meninggalkan Akashi maju hampir tak terbendung karena Toyone masih berjaga dalam daerah paint. Melihat keadaan yang tak menguntungkan itu, Toyone pun maju menyongsong Akashi yang sudah melompat dari garis lemparan bebas.

"Dapat-!" seru Toyone sambil mencoba menghalangi air walk Akashi.

"Daya lompatanmu hebat, nona…" ujar Akashi yang sepintas nampak sudah mati langkah di udara itu. "Tapi kau masih harus belajar banyak!"

Tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Akashi melepaskan bola dengan lemparan vertikal, cukup untuk melewati ujung-ujung jari tangan Toyone yang menghalangi lintasan langsung ke keranjang. Bola itu pun melesak masuk ke dalam ring di tengah pandangan tak percaya Murasakibara serta sorak-sorai penonton. Kedudukan pun kembali bergeser, 0-8.

* * *

…

* * *

"_Teardrop shot_[5]…? Dengan lompatan dari garis free throw…?" tanya Riko sambil berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah lapangan, matanya memandang tak percaya. "Sebelumnya itu _double clutch_[6]… tadi waktu melawan kita mereka tak memakai teknik-teknik itu sekalipun!"

"Bangke…" geram Taiga sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Ternyata mereka sama sekali tak serius melawan kita…"

"Justru sebaliknya boy-o," gumam Alex, matanya serius menatap pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. "Menurutku mereka serius sejak awal dalam pertandinganmu. Sekarang baru mereka main-main."

"Oh yeah? Masa iya mereka nggak serius sekarang?" balas Kagami sengit. "Tim Murasakibara dikunci habis begitu, for god's sake!"

"Tsk tsk, itulah kelemahanmu yang terbesar," imbuh Alex sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Perhatikan mengapa timmu, yang bertanding pertama, malah kalah dengan selisih terbesar. Kalau kau bermain serius, biasanya tidak banyak gaya tapi angka keberhasilannya besar. Kalau banyak gaya seperti ini, tenaga gampang turun dan angka keberhasilan biasanya lebih rendah. Sebentar lagi kita lihat, deh."

"Aku mencatat tingkat keberhasilan tembakan mereka setelah pertandingan kita dan… memang angkanya cenderung menurun," imbuh Riko sambil membuka catatan kecilnya. "Kalau kita ekstrapolasi persentasenya, harusnya di pertandingan ini perolehan angka mereka bakal agak turun lagi."

"Bener juga, tapi… ah, tak tahulah," gerutu Taiga sambil duduk kembali.

"Hmm…" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Riko. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan angka keberhasilan tembakan lawan? Kan itu juga menentukan menang-kalah…"

"Betul-ssu," timpal suara lainnya yang agak lebih tinggi. "Menurutku pasti pertahanan mereka juga kuat…"

"GYAAA! KUROKONYA ADA DUA!" seru Riko yang terkaget-kaget.

* * *

…

* * *

Sudah tiga menit memasuki babak pertama, tapi Toyone dan Murasakibara belum juga bisa memecah kebuntuan. Pertahanan Akashi dan Mihoko tampaknya masih terlalu kuat untuk ditembus, dan diantara _Ankle Break_ Mihoko dan pertahanan rapat dari Akashi, mereka belum bisa memasukkan bola. Hampir semua tembakan mereka mentah. Skor pun masih memihak pada Akashi dan Mihoko, 0-15.

"Uuh…" gumam Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola pada Murasakibara. Separuh babak pertama sudah berjalan, tapi mereka mulai kelelahan. "Kita tidak boleh kalah seperti ini… tidak sekarang…"

"Toyo-chin…" balas Murasakibara sambil menerima bola. "Bagaimana kalau… kita coba double dunk?"

"Uh… tapi kan itu gerakan sekadar main-main…" gumam Toyone ragu. "Para senpai di sekolah juga bilang begitu…"

"Kalau sudah begini keadaannya, apa boleh buat," balas Murasakibara sambil mendengus. "Ayo! Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah!"

"…Ya!" balas Toyone sambil memulai ancang-ancang lari ke arah sayap lapangan. Sementara itu, di tengah lapangan sudah menunggu Mihoko yang menjaga daerah puncak kunci dengan ketat dan Akashi yang menjaga daerah paint.

"IKU ZEEEE!" seru Murasakibara penuh semangat sambil berlari cepat, maju ke arah ring dari arah puncak daerah kunci. Melihat Murasakibara yang melejit maju, Mihoko dengan cepat berganti tempat dengan Akashi yang postur tubuhnya lebih memungkinkan untuk menghalangi Murasakibara.

"Ayo, sini!" seru Akashi sambil memposisikan diri tepat di jalan Murasakibara.

"RRRRHAAA!" seru Murasakibara sambil tetap mengambil awalan lompat, bola dipegang tinggi di atas kepala untuk menghindarkannya dari _steal_ Mihoko. Sedikit di samping sang pemuda berambut merah, Murasakibara lepas landas.

"Timing-mu meleset!" seru Akashi sambil menyusul Murasakibara ke udara. Daya lompatan Akashi yang lebih kuat daripada Murasakibara pun membawa kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan, dengan bola dalam jangkauan Akashi. "Kena kau!"

"Belum!" seru Murasakibara sambil tiba-tiba melepas bola ke atas, melewati jangkauan ujung tangan Akashi.

"Teardrop…?" desis Akashi kaget. Bola itu pun melayang menuju ring, melewati rentangan tangan sang pemuda berambut merah.

Kekagetan Akashi bertambah ketika sepasang tangan menyambar bola lambat itu dan melesakkannya ke dalam ring dengan suara keras. Sorak-sorai pun meledak memekakkan telinga, menyambut _alley oop dunk_ Toyone yang berhasil memecah kebuntuan timnya. Kedudukan pun akhirnya bergeser ke arah tim Murasakibara, 3-15.

"Wah wah wah~" komentar Mihoko sambil tersenyum melihat aksi Toyone yang tak dapat dibendungnya itu.

"YEAH! Good job!" seru Murasakibara sambil menyambut tos Toyone.

"Ho… pasanganmu hebat juga, Atsushi," ujar Akashi sambil mengoperkan bola pada Mihoko, memulai kembali permainan.

"Heh, pujiannya buat nanti aja setelah kau kalah," balas Murasakibara sambil menyeringai.

* * *

…

* * *

"Woah, ramai sekali," komentar Kise sambil melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam gedung olah raga itu.

"Wajar sih, pertandingan final," imbuh Satsuki. "Cari Aida-san yuk, katanya mereka udah nahanin tempat buat kita…"

"Lebih gampang bicara dari kenyataan, sih…" komentar Aomine sambil memindai kerumunan. "Penuh sesak begini gedungnya…"

"Hmm… apa di sana itu ya?" gumam Maho sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu tribun yang agak tinggi. Disitu memang ada tempat yang nampak agak kosong.

"Oh iya, itu kan si Bakagami," ujar Aomine sambil memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Maho.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju ke tribun yang diduduki oleh Kagami dan kawan-kawan, rombongan Aomine pun duduk di tempat yang tersedia.

"Gimana pertandingannya, Aida-san?" tanya Satsuki yang duduk di sebelah Riko.

"Lumayan… Murasakibara dan pasangannya agak lambat panas, tapi sekarang mereka mulai bisa mengimbangi Akashi," ujar Riko sambil mencatat sebuah lemparan masuk dari Mihoko. "Mereka bisa menjaga agar beda skornya tak terlalu jauh."

"Not to say that twenty points is a good margin, though," imbuh Alex sambil mendengus pelan. "Tempo mereka memang naik, tapi belum cukup untuk mengimbangi dua psychic itu. Kalau begini terus, sulit menutup celah skor mereka."

"Begitu…" gumam Maho yang duduk di samping Alex.

"Yeah," ucap Alex sambil merangkul Maho. "Oh, and who's this Taiga? She's cute as a button!"

"Alex, don't…!" seru Taiga ketika ingat kebiasaan Alex mencium orang terdekat yang dia anggap imut.

"Mmmf-!" seru Maho agak kaget ketika mendapati bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir wanita pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"…Terlambat," komentar Riko sambil menepuk dahi.

* * *

…

* * *

Babak pertama sudah tinggal bersisa satu menit kurang, dan Akashi baru saja memasukkan sebuah _fade-away jumper_[7] untuk menggeser skor menjadi 39-17. Bola kembali dalam penguasaan Murasakibara dan Toyone, dan mungkin juga permainan terakhir dalam babak ini.

"Ada ide? Waktu tinggal sekitar 40 detik, nih," ujar Toyone sambil mengoperkan bola dari Murasakibara.

"Kita ulur saja sedikit-sedikit," ujar Murasakibara sambil maju pelan-pelan, mencari celah di pertahanan duet lawan."Tahan bola sekitar 20 detik, baru kita maju menyerang."

"Agak sulit, sih," ujar Toyone sambil maju di belakang Murasakibara. "Kita coba tembakan dari luar key, mungkin?"

"Atau mungkin three-point play dari dalam… tip-in atau sejenisnya…" ujar Murasakibara sambil membawa bola. "Mau dicoba? Sulit kalau pake _passing_ rendah, sih. Hampir selalu dipotong."

"Boleh," ujar Toyone sambil menerima bola dari Murasakibara dan melejit masuk ke dalam. Di sana, sudah menunggu Akashi dengan pertahanannya yang rapat.

"Hee, kau berani juga," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Walaupun posturnya tak setinggi Toyone, Akashi lebih cepat dan lebih mahir dalam memilih posisi. "Ayo, maju sini."

"Ehehe…" gumam Toyone sambil tersenyum, sebelum mencondongkan diri untuk mengambil langkah maju. "Yoosh!"

"Kena~" ujar Mihoko yang menyusup dari samping Akashi untuk mencuri bola dari Toyone. "…eh?"

"Shoot!" seru Toyone sambil memanfaatkan perhatian Mihoko untuk memutari sang gadis dan masuk ke daerah pertahanan di bawah keranjang. Ternyata, terobosan Toyone hanyalah gerak tipu belaka. Murasakibara yang sudah siap menerima _no-look bound pass_ ke arah belakang dari Toyone langsung bersiap menembak, memanfaatkan posisi Akashi yang terhalang oleh Toyone.

"Three-pointer?" seru Akashi sambil langsung mundur ke belakang untuk bersiap rebound begitu tembakan dari luar garis tiga angka itu dilepaskan Murasakibara. "Tak mungkin, peluang keberhasilan tembakan jarak jauh Atsushi terlalu kecil-… Ah, aku mengerti…"

"Seeeeei!" seru Toyone sambil melompat begitu bola menyentuh bibir keranjang dan memantul ke luar. Dengan posisi yang baik dan Mihoko yang sudah mati langkah, praktis hanya Akashi yang bisa menghalanginya mencetak angka. Benar saja, tanpa menunggu lebih dari sepersekian detik, Akashi lepas landas mengikutinya. Daya lompatan melawan luas jangkauan, merah dan hitam bertarung di udara bak dua naga terbang berebut mestika.

"Apa-!" seru Akashi kaget saat bola berhasil dikuasai Toyone yang lepas landas dari posisi yang lebih menguntungkan. Arah lompatan sang gadis pun dengan sendirinya membawanya ke keranjang.

"Haaa!" seru Toyone sambil menceploskan bola ke dalam keranjang. Skor bertambah untuk tim mereka, 39-20.

* * *

**Glossarium**:

[5]: _Teardrop shot_ adalah suatu macam tembakan bola basket yang lintasannya tinggi dan nyaris vertikal; sikap tembakannya lebih mirip lay-up daripada jump shot biasa. Disebut _teardrop_ (tetes air mata) karena jatuhnya bola ke dalam keranjang mirip jatuhnya air mata.

[6]: _Double clutch_ adalah pengembangan dari lay-up. Prinsip dasar _double clutch_ adalah mengganti posisi bola setelah lepas landas untuk lay-up, jadi kalau awalnya bola ada di tangan kiri, maka yang akan menembak sebenarnya adalah tangan kanan.

[7]: _Fade-away Jumper_ adalah _jump shot_ yang dilakukan dengan posisi badan atas condong ke belakang sehingga lebih sulit diblok.

* * *

**A/N:**

Awalnya sih mau bikin ini nggambarin coretShipToShipCombatcoret pertandingan final ampe selesai, tapi ternyata kok panjang banget... akhirnya dipecah jadi dua bab aja deh :3

14/5/2014: perbaikan konsistensi, sekalian benerin cara Satsuki manggil GoM.


End file.
